A flexible substrate or a flexible flat cable has been widely used in various electronic devices, such as a digital camera, a camcorder, a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant, a translation device, and a mobile phone. The conventional structure of a flexible electronic flat cable arranges a plurality of electrical conductor that are respectively covered with an insulating jacket or coaxial cables in a juxtaposing manner to form a flat cable, which is combined with electrical connectors with soldering or formed as a plugging end to realize connection and transmission of electronic signals.
When a flexible flat cable is used in an electronic device, no special concern in respect of water resistance or waterproofness must be taken into account in an indoor environment. However, for an outdoor environment or for use in a special environment, such as picture taking or photographing in a shower room or in a rainy day, water resistance becomes an important concern. Generally speaking, for a design that does not provide an effective means for water resistance between a flexible flat cable and a host device or display screen of an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, water may flow along the flexible flat cable into the interior of the host device of the display screen of the electronic device.
To provide proper water resistance, conventionally, a conventional solution is arranging a rubber pad as a water resistant or sealing member between a shell of an electronic device and a flat cable, whereby with the tight engagement formed between the shell of the electronic device and the water resistant member, together with a waterproof adhesive applied thereto, water resistance can be effected. The insulation jacket of a conventional electronic cable is often of water resistance to some extents. However, such a conventional electronic cable is often of a large diameter, so that when a large number of such cables are bundled together, the flexibility of the whole bundled cables may get poor, leading to easy breaking, and eventually affecting the applications thereof.